Laughs in the Night
by bwdemon
Summary: Spiderman is apathetic. He doesn't care. After his uncle dies he becomes an assassin in a secret life. So what becomes of the Avengers when they know too much? Written while I don't have my head screwed on straight. So excuse grammatical errors. Major Character Death. Spideypool Friends (or more?)


Characters belong to marvel, though I'm sure marvel will hate me for this. You can't blame me though. I'm writing this while dizzy and about to puke with a bad stomach ache. Back to the original point. Deadpool will kill me because I screwed with his personality slightly, and everyone else will kill me for killing them. :D fun times. Okay, really though. These guys are marvel's. Welp, Enjoy my screwed up mind while I'm dizzy and delusional! -_-

All was silent. No heroes running around. No villains to stop. Spiderman was on patrol, but no one thought anything of it. The meeting at Avenger's Tower was extensively boring, so much so that Tony had decided to flick paper footballs at people underneath the table. Big battles had that effect. No villains wanted to challenge heroes that fought god-like powers and won.

A loud slam echoed through the large room, and everyone was at ready to attack the intruder. It was just Nova, who was clearly startled, but far too shaken by something else for it to impact him much. He ran to Fury as the others seated around the large table had settled back into their chairs. A single newspaper was handed to Fury as Nova spoke lowly and briskly.

As Fury scanned the article which was just printed, his eyes inevitably widened.

"Well, It seems we have our next big villain," His voice was strained as he threw the article on the table.

The title read as following:

 **Spiderman:Assassin or Hero?**

Everyone new the peace had ended. Put on your war paint.

 _ **Lookin at me through your window.**_

 _ **Boy you had your eye out for a little.**_

Spiderman hadn't cared after his Uncle died, because he realized life was simply a game. Play it right you win, but make one mistake, one misstep, and the results are brutal. And so begins the tale of Spiderman. He made it known that he fought crime, yet not a soul knew past that.

 _The shots echoed through the night. His uncle had been injured, shot. It was his fault really, but why he didn't care was beyond him. He was on his knees looking down at his uncle. His uncle's last breath had tickled his ear. He did what felt natural. He threw his head back and laughed. Others thought he was delirious, others thought he was insane. Either way a corpse's head lied in his lap and he didn't care. And so he found death didn't affect him like it did others._

He smiled. No one knew, but he let word get out. Heading to the 'club' he met up with his dear friend Deadpool along the way. No one knew. Just another secret. He looked up as they entered the crowded area. He looked up at the betting board. The one that Deadpool had named himself after. Fights were scheduled seemingly 24/7.

Deadpool just grabbed a gold card as Spidey grabbed their drinks. Deadpool and Spidey had become close friends since Spidey had first starting his assassin career. Now they teamed for personal and gold card kills. Sitting at the bar, Spidey peaked at the card. High price on someone's head. They glanced at each other and started making plans. Plans were the hard part, execution was easy.

 _ **I'll cut you up and make you dinner.**_

 _ **You reached the end you are the winner.**_

A slice with the katanas and an executive was dead.

A Company executive dead.

A new executive appointed.

And two men with a lot of money.

Yet the peace couldn't last forever. Sooner or later someone would find out. It was Nova he was sure, because he new of no one else to stalk him all the way to the place of the golden cards. Nor would anyone care as much as someone as nosy as Nova.

It didn't bother him. Now he had free reign. He could leave evidence, kill who he wanted, and also do what he wanted. The former vigilante laughed with Deadpool as they read the article on the roof of Avenger's tower. The glimpsed Nova rushing into the tower, same article in hand. And they new they would eavesdrop on Fury's reaction.

 _ **Rollin down your tinted window,**_

 _ **Drivin next to me real slow.**_

 _ **He said let me take you for a joy ride.**_

 _ **I've got some candy for you inside…**_

Spidey and Deadpool sneaked down to the level the meeting was on, just in time to hear Nova burst into the room and Fury's announcement. They both stifled laughter as the others scanned the article and one by one burst into cries of "that can't be right" and "No". Spidey and deadpool nod as the slowest reader's face contorts into fear. That's their cue. Spiderman and Deadpool burst into the room, shattering the window.

"Wow. I'm disappointed really," Spiderman's smile shows in the lens of his mask. It's the creepy kind of smile that makes most shudder. "I thought Avenger's Tower of all places, would have better security…" he pauses and Deadpool knows he has more to say, so he waits for a second. "And plus," He continues, "why wasn't I invited? Am I not invited to your birthday parties anymore?"

"Hey Spidey," Deadpool has his katanas out in less than 5 seconds with Nova dead on the ground and Bruce Banner pressed against the wall, sword's tip positioned over his neck. Nova was groaning as he knew his death would be torture. A simple square was cut out of his stomach meaning he would live in agony for the next five minuets. His guts were starting to spill out like putty in high pressure. The untransformed Hulk shook slightly in fear, not anger. "I think that they know too much. I really do wish that someone smart was here…" He looked genuinely disappointed. They had been through the routine too many times.

All eyes were averted to Deadpool for a second, and in that moment Spiderman had Iron man, suitless and defenceless against super strength, against the wall, his own gun in hand against Stark's skull. Most were still in shock at their former ally turning against them.

"Peter-" Nick started.

" _DON'T_ call me that," Spiderman decided he was going rouge. No trace of his former pathetic caring self would ever be found.

"Er… Spiderman… Do you not remember what you believe? With great power comes great responsibility. Come. We can help you through your-" he looked at the gun aimed at Tony's head, "-phase."

"No doubt you were gonna tell me that. How predictable."

"But true, Surely you still remember everything,"

"Surely I do. I remember my act. Let's be real."

"Yes, put the gun down and we will talk civilly."

"No we won't. You'll call in your SHIELD drones."

"Let's put it this way. With great power comes greater futures. More choices. More freedom. As for you. You lied to me from the day I joined SHIELD you are the villain. Anyone who contradicts you mysteriously dies. Don't think I don't know about that Fury."

The director kept a straight face, but paled someone, then Captain America made it to the door. So he ran to get the rest of SHIELD.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. No worries, though. No one will miss scum like you. By all means Deadpool. Take it away."

Spidey pulled the trigger and brain matter was scattered, Deadpool stabbed the katana and blood spurted out of an artery, and with that Deadpool continued to advance on Fury.

"You won't get away with this you know." Deadpool smiled as Spidey dived out the window to pursue Captain.

"Oh, It's fine.. We don't need to get away. You do." Deadpool aimed and fired.

 _ **Run through the parking lot he chased me and he wouldn't stop**_

 _ **Tag you're it.**_

 _ **Tag**_

 _ **Tag you're it.**_

 _ **Grab my hair push me down took the words right out of my mouth**_

 _ **Tag you're it.**_

 _ **Tag**_

 _ **Tag you're it.**_

It was actually a little bit amazing how strong his webs were. Hanging upside down, he crawls down to where Captain America is seemingly stuck to a wall. Oh, this was rich. I looked at Captain America.

"Even the best fall to ignorance."

"Spidey…. I know… I know you have good in you…." He's begging. Disgusting.

"I don't suppose you just listened to what I said about ignorance? I should think not" And with that I shot him. In the chest. His blood stained his shirt, Spiderman decides to have some fun. He spins a simple star and sticks it to the wound. The blood pours out and stains the pure white star red. Happy days.

Spidey smirks as Deadpool walks up behind him. They both nod. Mexican tonight.


End file.
